1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method using twinkling electrical lights to form at least a part of a decorative display, and in particular to outdoor decorations suitable for use during at least the Christmas holidays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Twinkling or blinking lights are used as part of decorative lighting strings. In most blinking light strings, the lights blink on and off in a pattern. For example, the lights may blink progressively on an off in a repetitive pattern from one end of the string to another. In this type of decorative light string most of the lights will be on at any given instant of time.
Independently blinking lights are used as part of a light string in which the lights are push-in miniature lights or midget screw or miniature-screw lampholders. However, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,841, twinkle light sets using miniature bulbs require a minimum of fifty bulbs of which at least twenty five are steady-burning bulbs. Therefore a large portion of these miniature lights are always on. These miniature lights are also intended for indoor use and they amount of illumination provided by any single bulb, whether it be a steady bulb or a twinkling bulb is not large. The visual effect is the twinkling of the entire light string not the twinkling of individual lights in the string. These light strings are therefore not suitable for use in creating an illusion that the twinkling lights are blinking in a random manner and are not connected as part of a string which may include steady burning lights. These light strings are also generally not suitable for outdoor use as part of a larger holiday decorating scheme.
Large bulbs with a twinkling effect are available in sizes that will provide sufficient illumination for outdoor lighting where the twinkling bulbs can be seen at a distance. However, when these bulbs are strung together at normal light string spacings, the intensity of the illumination together with the rapid on/off cycling of the bulbs creates a busy, cluttered effect that is not pleasant, and therefore would not be suitable for use as part of a decorating scheme. The instant invention, however, provides a light string that can be used to disperse the twinkling lights in an irregular pattern on a supporting member, such as a deciduous tree that has lost its leaves, so that the twinkling lights appear to blink independently and to be suspended in space or in mid-air. These twinkling or blinking lights thus create the illusion of twinkling starlight against a dark or darkening sky or of flickering fire light, especially when used as part of a larger holiday display, in which the twinkling lights can form a background.